Sempre Olhe na Geladeira!
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Fanfic de Páscoa. Byakuya resolve olhar na geladeira. YAOI, ByakuyaxUkitake, oneshot, Fluffly.


**Título:** Sempre Olhe na Geladeira!

**Casal:** ByakuyaxUkitake

**Classificação:** Yaoi, oneshote, fluffy.

_Disclaimer:_ Não possuo qualquer direito sobre a obra Bleach, nem sobre os produtos dela licenciados. Não escrevo essa história com fins lucrativos.

Essa história é dedicada à Tsuki, que ama esse casal.

oOo

**Sempre Olhe na Geladeira!**

oOo

Havia tantas guloseimas ali que ele se encontrava meio perdido para organizá-las. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, já nem sabia mais o que era para quem. Suspirou, pousando sua mão em uma caixa de chocolates, enquanto virava parcialmente o rosto para trás.

-Sinto muito, Byakuya-taichou, acho que irei demorar. – desculpou-se, fitando seu namorado que estava de braços cruzados à porta.

Byakuya quase não resistiu à carinha aflita de Ukitake, que apertava fortemente os lábios um contra o outro. Quase.

-Hmpf, por que você tem que fazer tudo isso? – perguntou com um certo tom de reprovação. Ainda demoraria um pouco até sua zanga passar.

Ukitake voltou-se inteiramente para ele, então, curvando-se sobre seu corpo:

-Sinto muito. – e ergueu-se, encarando-o novamente – Mas preciso fazer isso hoje.

Byakuya continuou em silêncio, fitando-o longamente.

Ukitake quase sorriu diante da situação, seu namorado ainda guardava aquele jeitinho de menino mimado. Quase. Se risse, sabia que iria provocar sua fúria ainda mais. Para evitar isso, levantou-se e foi até ele, tocando seu rosto e o beijando.

O moreno respondeu desinteressadamente ao beijo, embora, na realidade, estivesse contendo as ganas de agarrar aquele homem e o possuir ali mesmo. Não poderia, afinal, dar o braço a torcer.

Assim que o mais velho se separou, sorrindo-lhe, ele se forçou a dizer:

-Já que está ocupado, eu não tenho o que fazer aqui.

Ukitake já era um homem feito, mas isso não significava que não sentisse as coisas como qualquer outra pessoa. Portanto, era óbvio que se magoara com as palavras rudes de Byakuya. Quando ele entenderia que nem sempre as coisas podiam ser como ele as queria?

-Você pode ficar aqui e me fazer companhia, se quiser. – ainda tentou.

Byakuya, no entanto, desviou o rosto, entre o descaso e o embaraço. Ukitake torceu os lábios, sua infinita paciência não era tão infinita.

-Se quiser, sinta-se à vontade para ficar. No entanto, se te incomoda tanto assim que eu esteja ocupado, sinta-se livre para ir fazer outras coisas. – mirava-o nos olhos. Ainda que se encantasse com aquele jeitinho de seu namorado – devido à larga diferença de idades – às vezes se entristecia com suas atitudes – Sinto muito mesmo, mas eu pretendo continuar com os meus afazeres.

Byakuya crispou os lábios, desencostando-se do batente.

-Pode ficar com os seus afazeres. – e, irritado, deu às costas ao namorado, saindo bruscamente.

Ukitake deixou os ombros caírem, perdendo completamente a vontade de retornar à sua tarefa de separar os doces.

oOo

Debruçou-se sobre a grade de proteção do riacho do jardim de sua divisão, irritado. Não era fácil ter uma folga, e agora que finalmente conseguira uma, magoara-se por não poder aproveitá-la com Ukitake.

O mais velho deveria ter mais consideração por ele, ao invés de preferir ficar com aquelas baboseiras inúteis relacionadas à Páscoa.

Bufou, ainda tenso.

oOo

Ukitake delicadamente terminou de espalhar o creme de morango dentro do ovo de chocolate. Agora precisava guardá-lo na geladeira, para que não derretesse.

Suspirou, olhando para as louças sujas. Byakuya certamente não lhe entregaria um ovo de Páscoa. Na verdade, ele ainda deveria estar mal-humorado o bastante para nem dar as caras no dia seguinte, o dia de Páscoa.

Trocou o olhar para o ovo que ainda segurava nas mãos. Bem, ele lhe tinha feito um ovo – mesmo que não recebesse nada em troca – e lhe entregaria quando achasse pertinente. Mesmo que o moreno não fosse de comer doces, não poderia deixar a data passar sem branco.

Só seria muito broxante não ser "lembrado" da mesma forma por ele – e ele bem sabia, Byakuya não costumava ser gentil quando estava zangado. Cansado, guardou o ovo e desistiu de limpar a cozinha.

Preferia ir tomar um banho, já vira chocolate demais para um único dia.

oOo

Sentiu um dos braços esparramar alguns de seus fios negros sobre o travesseiro, e mudou de posição. Não estava com sono, era cedo ainda.

Se estivesse com Ukitake, a essa hora estariam fazendo coisas muito mais interessantes. Bem, culpa do mais velho, que o dispensara. Mas o azar, este era todo dele próprio, que agora se via frustrado e entediado.

Mas ele não iria a Ukitake, oh não! Ele tinha seu orgulho, não podia simplesmente aceitar ficar em segundo plano.

Mas, por outro lado, também não via benefício algum em ficar do jeito que estava. Talvez – a idéia brilhante percorreu sua mente – se apenas espiasse seu namorado... Isto é, se o espiasse sem que ele soubesse, ainda estaria mantendo sua dignidade, e isso serviria para ele passar as horas, pelo menos. Ah, e apesar de não admitir, as horas que passava com Ukitake eram sempre as melhores. As que o faziam mais feliz.

Decidido, pôs-se em pé.

oOo

Ukitake se relaxava todo em sua banheira, enxaguando seu longo cabelo prateado. Estava tão distraído que não percebeu uma certa presença à espreita de sua casa.

Nem sequer notou quando ela invadiu sua residência. Byakuya simplesmente não podia enxergar nada do jardim e, julgando a casa exageradamente silenciosa, achou por bem entrar de uma vez.

Ukitake não o veria, de todo o jeito. Afinal, a intenção nunca fora ser pego no flagra.

Adentrou, as luzes estavam desligadas, com exceção das da cozinha. Achou que seu amado estivesse lá, porém, quando não sentiu sua presença ali, resolveu se dirigir para lá. Sentia sede.

No entanto, o choque por encontrar o cômodo na mais completa desordem o desviou momentaneamente de seu intento inicial. Pelos rastros de chocolate nos recipientes, julgou que Ukitake andara preparando alguns ovos de chocolate.

Claro, como se já não bastasse ele ter passado a tarde toda preparando doces para presentear a cada um de sua divisão – sem se esquecer de Hitsugaya, é claro; "Porque as crianças gostam de ganhar presentes", dissera-lhe Ukitake – ainda se dava ao trabalho de fazer ovos para a Páscoa.

Ora essa, não entendia que valor tinha em tudo isso. Para quê presentear seus homens (e mulheres)? Isso valia mais do que passar o dia consigo?

Indignado, abriu a geladeira em busca da garrafa d'àgua. Quem sabe se uma boa golada de água bem gelada não o acalmasse um pouco (não acreditava que ainda cogitava continuaria ali!)?

Entretanto, ao abrir a porta da geladeira, surpreendeu-se com um adesivo amarelo colado a uma prateleira da mesma, com seu nome grafado nele (sabia que _alguns _dos subordinados de Ukitake tinham a nojenta mania de furtar alguma coisa de sua geladeira – "A comida sagrada do Capitão!!" – por isso Ukitake prendia avisos às comidas que não deviam ser roubadas. Se fosse na sua divisão, os atrevidos já teriam levado o devido castigo, mas seu namorado era gentil demais para tal.). Suas bochechas coraram ligeiramente, ao pensar que alguém "de fora" poderia ler aquilo, contudo, sua emoção fora fisgada por conta de outro detalhe: na prateleira com o bilhete havia um enorme ovo de chocolate.

Então, o ovo que Ukitake fizera era para lhe dar de presente. Sentiu seu peito se apertar. Mesmo depois da discussão, mesmo que ele não tivesse nada para lhe entregar, Ukitake ainda se preocupara com ele.

E, pensando nisso, custou a aceitar, mas aceitou, que talvez ele não o tivesse deixado tão em segundo plano assim. Lembrou-se, então, de todas as vezes (e não foram poucas) nas quais estivera ocupado demais, fosse com o que fosse, para dar atenção integral ao mais velho. Em todas elas, Ukitake havia entendido a situação.

Não é que seus afazeres fossem mais importantes ou tivessem mais valor que os de Ukitake (ainda que ele não entendesse o porquê de tamanha comoção com a Páscoa e os ovos de chocolate e tudo o mais): ele fora injusto com seu namorado. Acusara-o de não se importar consigo... Logo ele, Ukitake, que sempre lhe fora alguém tão gentil! Ele, que mesmo magoado lhe preparava um doce para a Páscoa... Como fora um idiota!

Às vezes, por mais incrível que parecesse, Byakuya tinha noção de seus defeitos. E se julgar acima de tudo definitivamente era um deles. Fora por isso, por esse motivo besta, que acabara sendo rude com Ukitake.

Pensar nisso o fez sentir remorso e, sobretudo, tristeza por, talvez, ter ferido os sentimentos de seu carinhoso namorado.

Fechando a porta da geladeira, caminhou em direção ao quarto do mais velho, disposto a descobrir onde este estava. Não precisou, contudo, ir muito longe para ver pela fresta da porta do banheiro a luz acesa.

Sem pensar duas vezes, entrou naquele banheiro.

Ukitake se assustou, voltando-se para a porta que fora escancarada, mas se acalmou ao ver que quem estava lá era seu namorado. Mas, o que fazia ele lá?

Byakuya era um homem de reconhecer seus erros, por mais que lhe doesse fazê-lo. Andou até a banheira, pensamentos indecentes e repletos de lascívia roubando o espaço em sua mente que lhe mandava fazer a coisa certa.

E a coisa certa a se fazer era reparar seu erro.

-Byakuya-taichou...?

Ouviu o namorado perguntar. Sem lhe responder, retirou suas roupas (para a surpresa de Ukitake) e entrou na grande banheira.

Ukitake ficou olhando-o, curioso.

-Então, você agora está bem? – perguntou ao moreno, com a sua típica calma.

Byakuya o fitou intensamente.

-Sabia que eu te amo?

A pergunta pegou Ukitake desprevenido, que arregalou os olhos. Byakuya nunca fora de dizer essas coisas.

-O...? – todavia, deixou seu estado abobalhado de lado quando a certeza do que ele dissera o atingira: ele dizia que o amava. Feliz, ele lhe sorriu largamente – Sabia, mas fico muito feliz em te ouvir dizer.

Byakuya se debruçou sobre o peito nu do mais velho, abraçando-se ao pescoço dele. Aninhou sua cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro de Ukitake, e ficou depositando beijos suaves ali.

Ukitake entendera, aquela era a maneira de Byakuya pedir perdão. Sorrindo, envolveu o corpo muito branco entre seus braços.

Byakuya se sentiu aliviado por ver que o outro o perdoara. E, enquanto se excitava com o que ainda fariam naquela banheira – ou na cama, ou em qualquer outro lugar que preferissem – foi invadido por um pensamento sobre como ainda precisaria arranjar tempo naquela noite para preparar um ovo de chocolate para Ukitake.

oOo

_Owari_

oOo

**Nota**

Olááá!!! Nossa, nem acredito que escrevi uma fic com esse casal tão rapidamente... a coisa simplesmente fluiu em pouco tempo! Não foi nada complexo nem grande, mas esta aí uma fic de Páscoa, rs. E por sinal, Shinigamis com geladeira, e comemorando a Páscoa? Mundo espiritual globalizado, rsrs!!

Tsuki querida, como você gosta muito do casal, me sinto no dever de te dedicar essa fic, ehehe. Espero que tenha gostado. nn (aliás, escolhi o par porque Ukitake me lembra muito a Páscoa, hehe!)

Reviews?

Beijinhus e Feliz Páscoa pra todos!

_Mellow Candie_

04/09


End file.
